yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Club
The Science Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance This room is located on the third floor in the western wing. It is currently empty, except for the placeholder club leader standing in the middle of the room and a small table in the far right corner. A Science Vacuum rests on the table. Joining the Club JoinScienceMarch15.png|Joining the club. March 16th, 2016. 2-1-2016ScienceClubMoreInfo.png|February 1st, 2016. Choosing "More Info" after choosing "Join". ScouterUniform.jpeg|The Science club visor. March 15th, 2016. To join the club, the player will have to talk to the placeholder club leader and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can participate in club activities. After joining, Yandere-chan will wear a futuristic visor. Benefits Yandere-chan will have access to technology that will make it easier to defeat rivals. As of now, the only technology she can easily access is the science vacuum. Use ScienceClubActivity.jpeg|About to participate in Science Club activity. Science_Club_activity.png|Participating in the activity. Students will use this room after school. As it is unimplemented, no students will go inside yet. If the player joins in club activities from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM, she will try to build a giant robot, although she is unsuccessful. Members *Placeholder club leader (Placeholder Leader) *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) *Haruto Yuto *Robot-chan Background Students in the school consider the members of the Science Club to be extremely weird, and similar to "junior mad scientists". Their specialty is robotics and the goal of their club is to build a military-grade, powerful exoskeleton armed with enough firepower to destroy. They would also like to get hired by a prestigious company by inventing new technology while they are just high-school students. Because of this, they spend their time (and club activities) building useful robots, like the science vacuum.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y6c4Y-6vkJU Leaving and Disbanding LeavingScience.jpeg|Leaving the Science Club. Yandere-chan will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the she does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. Trivia *This room was created in the November 15th, 2015 Build, before club benefits were implemented in the March 16th, 2016 Build. It was eventually removed for a while before being implemented again in the Febuary 1st, 2016 Build. *Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki used to belong in this club before the December 1st, 2015 Build. *According to YandereDev, there is a rumor that one of the students of the club, Robot-chan, is actually is a robot.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y6c4Y-6vkJU *A poster of the Science Club can be found by the Locker Room as of the April 1st, 2016 Build. Gallery Vacuum_on_table.png|The vacuum on the Science Club table. JoinScienceClub.jpeg|Joining the Science Club in the February 1st, 2016 Build. ScienceClubActivity2.jpeg|Participating in the Science Club activity in the February 1st, 2016 Build. SciencePoster.jpeg|A poster of the Science Club. March 31st, 2016. ScienceClub.png|The Science Club in the November 15th, 2015 Build. Category:Science (Club) Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Third Floor Category:Perks